


Fleming

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [32]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, James has an idea, Life Moments, Older Woman/Younger Man, Stevie (Mentioned) - Freeform, Wordcount: 100, cuteness, with a little help from a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: James has an idea to help Stevie.





	Fleming

Olivia wondered where James had gone. His eyes full of mischief when he left her office.

She heard Tanner telling her James had come back. She was facing the door as she stood at the window when he entered.

Olivia frowned. "I can't recall you wearing a leather jacket when you left."

"I wasn't," he said smiling brightly.

"James?"

He opened the jacket, and a smile instantly graced Olivia's face.

"Oh my god, where did you find him?"

"A friend of mine. This is Fleming. Stevie's new helper."

James handed her the Labrador puppy, as her eyes filled with tears.


End file.
